Life's a real drag, isn't it?
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Ideas from the Corpse Bride. Syaoran is going to be married. Sakura is a newly dead. While practicing his vows, Syaoran accidentally puts the ring on Sakura's finger. Big mistake.
1. 1 The VowsUnexplainable Damage

Random sayings: So, I'm back. And I'm blue. And green. And purple. And red. And-  
Kurogane: Just get on with the story, yeah? No one wants to hear about what colors you turn.  
Me: But, Kuro-pon! It's important that the readers know!  
Kurogane: Why?  
Me: Cause Mommy said so. So there. :P  
Kurogane: That idiot will never stop with the stupid nicknames, will he?  
Me: Nope! On with the story! Tell me whatcha think at the end!  
Kurogane: Just shut up already!

* * *

Saoran looked out of is window and took a deep breath. 'This is it...it all comes down to the end tomorrow.' He sighed and placed his hand on the ring in his pocket, then glared out the window again.

"Who said I wanted to get married anyway!" He hit his desk and looked around his room. It was fairly small, big enough for his bed and dresser, as well as a desk. It had grey-white walls and, as he looked around, enough room just for him. But tomorrow...tomorrow he was leaving, going away and getting married. "I don't even know this girl!" He turned to glare out the window again. But...

"Syaoran Li! Get down here so that we can leave-we have to rehearse for the wedding!" Syaoran sighed and, taking one last look at his room, walked across the floor and out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the millionth time as her friends poured endlessly over a pile of books. One of her friends grinned.

"Are we boring you, your Royal Highness?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why, oh, why do you insist on calling me that?" Chiharu giggled.

"Cause I like to. I think it suits you." Sakura hit the giggling girl on the head softly and sighed. Again.

"You're really annoying, Chiharu. How's my cousin doing?" Chiharu stopped giggling and put her hands on her hips, looking at Sakura with an exasperated expression.

"Really, dear, you'll see her soon enough. Can't you wait? Honestly, I thought the living were impatient! I mean, it'll happen eventually, and anyway, do you see me or anyone else complaining? Everyone here is waiting for someone, someone they love and care about, not just you! Honey, a piece of advice? Calm your pretty, little head down, and WAIT, like the rest of us." Sakura sighed.

"All right, all right, Chiharu." Chiharu's friend, Rika, rolled her eyes.

"Chiharu, leave the poor girl alone. You're so mean to her all the time! Sakura, honey, just ignore this stubbon idiot. She's just annoyed because she doesn't have her precious Takashi telling the stupid lies he always tells that make her beat him up. That's all." Sakura looked down and sighed.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs." Chiharu grinned slightly.

"How far upstairs? Back to your home, Princess?" Sakura scowled.

"No, my brother and his friend, including my father, would freak! No, on the other side of the cemetary is a town. I'm going there."

"Have fun, Sakura-chan..." Sakura smiled softly.

"Thanks..."

* * *

Syaoran groaned quietly in frustration. So far, as the rehearsal goes, he had forgotten his lines, dropped the ring twice, no, make it three times, knocked over a candle, and basically made a mess of the whole thing. His fiancee, Miss Meiling, was obviously embaressed enough for the both of them, especially when her mother decided to comment on the whole fiasco. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, it looks like WE are the only ones prepared for this." That did it for Syaoran. Out of sheer frustration, he whirled about and ran right out of the church, straight into the woods. His parents and fiancee looked after him.

"He'll come back, don't worry, Meiling, dear." Meiling's mother scowled.

"He'd better. If he doesn't, then the wedding is off."

* * *

Syaoran wandered around in the forest, not paying attention to where he was going or, really, what he was doing.

"It's a few very simple VOWS! I should be able to do this, it should be EASY! Especially since it's just a REHEARSAL! Ugh, I can't believe I can't get a few simple vows out of my mouth properly!" As if to prove to himself that he could still do the vows correctly, Syaoran, imagining, redid the whole rehearsal in his mind. He said his vows clearly and, not paying attention, put the ring out in front of him.

"Uh...is this the part where I say 'I do'?" Syaoran's eyes opened, then widened in horror when he realized what he had done. In front of him stood a girl, about his age, with short brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. Her eyes, which were a striking green, shone in confused excitement.

"No, no, wai-" She cut him off.

"I do." She smiled, a very pretty smile, (or so Syaoran would've thought had he not been so freaked out about what he had just did) and leaned forward slowly. "You may kiss the bride..." Syaoran shook his head quickly.

"No, this is -"

"SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!" Syaoran couldn't hide his relief fast enough. The girl in front of him scowled lightly.

"Chiharu has the worst possible timing, I swear." She turned in the direction of the voice. "COMING, CHIHARU!" Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "I guess we'll have to wait until next time. Good-bye, dear boy, good-bye!" She waved and ran back into the woods. Syaoran stood, letting relief wash over him. 'No one will know that some random girl tried to kiss me, no one will know. No one needs to know. And now that I know I can do my vows properly, I can go back.' He turned to leave, but then he realized a small, but important, detail.

He had just put the ring on that 'random girl's' finger.

How in the WORLD was he going to explain that?

* * *

Not far off, someone dressed all in black saw the whole thing. "Excuse me, miss, who is that young boy over there?" The ten-year-old girl looked at Syaoran and back at the man.

"Well, that's Syaoran Li, isn't it? He's gonna be married tomorrow. To Miss Meiling. The whole town's talking about it." The girl smiled happily before jumping and blushing. "I'm sorry, sir, was that too much information?" The man smiled (she guessed that he smiled, at any rate)

"No, my dear, you've been perfectly helpful. Thank you."

* * *

Me: So, whatcha think, whatcha think, whatcha think?  
Kurogane: I think that if you don't shut up, people won't ever read this ever again.  
Me: Daddy, that's mean!  
Kurogane: Then let them review if they want, and shut up already!  
Me: Fine. (pouts, then smiles at readers) Let me know what you think! And before anyone mentions it (cause I know there will be a few questions about this)  
1) Yes, Sakura is dead. But she died fairly recently, about two weeks before the actual story takes place. How, I'm...actually, I'm still working on that.  
2) THIS IDEA WAS NOT ORIGINALLY MINE! I AM USING THE MOVIE THE CORPSE BRIDE AS A GUIDELINE-THING FOR THIS STORY! I DONT WANT ANY COMMENTS ABOUT HOW EERILY FAMILIAR (or not, really, it depends on if you've seen the movie) IT IS TO THE MOVIE! I'M PRETTY MUCH COPYING THE IDEA (and no, of course i don't own anything-copyrights to Tim Burton and CLAMP)  
3) I am actually planning a different ending to this than the actual movie, so do NOT flame me about coupling Syaoran with Meiling, please.  
Kurogane: Do you ever shut up?  
Me: Nope, i thought the people had a right to know. Besides, i figured i should also mention this. (whispers in Kurogane's ear)  
Kurogane: WHAT?!  
Me: (runs away as Kurogane pulls out a sword) AAAAAHHHH! SSSSAAAVVVEEE MMMEEEE! (but review if you can, please!)

Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

Random sayings: Hello, my fans and friends!  
Kurogane: Why do I gotta be paired with YOU?  
Me: Kuro-tin, you're so mean! Why do you have to be so mean?  
Kurogane: What the-you're sounding more and more like that idiot and the white pork bun every day!  
Me: Yeah, that's cause Mommy and Mokona talk to me every day, not like you, who only speaks to me when I pull out a fanfiction.  
Kurogane: So what? I can't stand to hear you prattle on and on behind the story like an annoying idiot!  
Me: Kuro-sama! Fine, whatever, on with the story! Tell me whatcha think at the end!  
Kurogane: Just shut up already!  
Me: the usual disclaimer stuff...i can't really bear to say it all...it hurts so much..  
Kurogane: Oh, my god, she's the most annoying person i've ever met, right after the freakin' pork bun and that annoying mage!

* * *

Sakura smiled and hummed as she ran up to Chiharu.

"What was so important that you had to call me ten minutes right after I go up?" Chiharu looked at Rika and grinned.

"Geez, it's always 'Tomoyo-chan' this and 'my cousin' that outta this one, and now that I've got news about her, she doesn't even want to hear it! Sakura, what is UP with you?" Sakura straightened and looked at Chiharu expectantly.

"You've got news about Tomoyo-chan? What is it? Is she hurt? She's not coming here, is she?" Chiharu laughed.

"One at a time, Sakura! No, she's not hurt. No, she's not coming here...yet. And as for the actual news, she managed to fall sort of in love with someone." Sakura frowned.

"'Sort of' in love? Isn't it pretty much final if you fall in love?" Chiharu shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, she fell in love, but she doesn't know it yet." Sakura laughed.

"That's so much like Tomoyo-chan. Who is it?" Chiharu pulled Sakura's arm.

"Come on up, Sakura, and see!"

* * *

Syaoran walked slowly back to the church. His hands were in his pockets, and his head bent down, trying to figure out what just happened. A girl came up while he stated his vows, and he placed the ring on her finger. And he was supposed to be getting married. He sighed for the millionth time.

Make it a million and one.

He had just remembered that, since his family was very rich, they had spent a lot of their precious objects on the ring. Syaoran closed his eyes, groaning softly. How in the world was he supposed to explain the missing ring? He turned at the church to leave and go back to the forest, to demand his ring back.

"Oh! Here he is! Syaoran, come!" Meiling offered her hand to him. "My mother is expecting you!" Syaoran managed a small smile for his...uh, fiancee...for Meiling (he was accidentally married-she's not exactly his fiancee anymore, is she? It made Syaoran shudder to think about it.)

"I'm coming, Meiling..." As she turned and lead him up the stairs, he sighed again. One million and two.

"Syaoran! There he is, oh thank god!" Syaoran smiled half-heartedly at his mother. "Is the ring safe?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Uh, actually, it's kind of missing, and-" He was cut off.

"That's wonderful! Now we'll...wait, did you just say 'missing'?" Syaoran sighed. One million and three...

"Yeah, well, see, it's kind of funny, what happened--" Again, he was cut off.

"I think I'll be able to explain this." Everyone turned to see a man dressed in black. He bowed slightly in Meiling's direction, her mother's direction, then finally, Syaoran and his mother.

"And just who are you?" The smirk was evident in his voice.

"In due time, my dear. Now, as for this young man's story...You see, as it so happens to be, the ring in question is not, in fact, lost. It is on the hand of a young girl. He recited his vows perfectly-it would've been a most beautiful wedding if it had been better planned." The whole room was silent as he finished. Syaoran sighed...again. One million and four...

"But that's impossible! The only girls that my son knows are in this room, minus his four sisters, two of whom are dead!" The man shrugged.

"Ah, but that is what I happened to see. Forgive me if it does not suit your...ah, knowledge." Syaoran's mother scowled at the man.

"I don't believe you. Syaoran, this isn't true, is it?" Syaoran sighed again. One million and five...this was getting to be a bad habit for him.

"Well, you see, Mother..."

* * *

Sakura smiled absently as she placed another glass on the shelf. Chiharu looked from Rika back to Sakura, amused.

"And what has made our little Princess so happy?" Sakura looked at Chiharu, slightly confused.

"Huh?" Chiharu and Rika laughed.

"Honey, anyone can tell that you're happy-it's written all over your face!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh, that. I got married." Chiharu looked at Rika again, alarm on her face. They both looked back to Sakua, worry replacing the shock of the news.

"Tell me about it." Sakura looked at the two girls, confused again.

"Well, it started with him-he said his vows so perfectly. He had his eyes closed-he never saw me coming up, my hand outstretched. And then he slipped the ring on my finger...oh, it was perfect! We were about to kiss...then you called me, Chiharu!" Sakura looked at Chiharu's face again, trying to decipher the look on her face. "Chiharu?"

"NO! That's not what I meant." Sakura looked doubly confused.

"Huh?"

"What...was he living?" Sakura looked slightly alarmed now, but nodded anyway, unsure of what Chiharu would do. Chiharu wailed. "SAAAKURRRAAA! I can't believe you! How can you do something so...so...so RASH?? You MUST know that this 'marriage' ended the second you left him and came back here!" Sakura looked from Chiharu to Rika, confused and alarmed now.

"What? Why? I thought marriage was supposed to be forever!" Rika smiled sadly.

"Honey, it IS forever...if you're alive. And if you're dead together." Sakura looked confused and Rika sighed. "The last vow, Sakura? 'Til death do you part'?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"No way." Rika sighed. The torment in her friend's eyes would've killed her...if a corpse could be killed.

"You've gotta find him, honey."

* * *

Syaoran wandered around town, determined to find the strange girl he so carelessly married earlier that day. Maybe, if he explained the whole thing to her, they could sort this out and he could get on with his life. He looked around and sighed again. He shook his head. 'I've gotta watch it-I could probably be sighing my whole life!' He rolled his eyes and looked up again.

Only to be run into by a girl. He caught her before he could think about it, and when he looked down, he was met with emerald eyes.

Sakura ran through the town, searching frantically for the boy that had slipped the ring on her finger. She had been looking all morning, ever since Rika and Chiharu told her the news, and was about to give up when she felt herself fall. It happened, it seemed, slowly for her. One minute she was on her feet, running, the next she had tripped over something, and she felt herself go down...or would've, if she had not fallen against someone. She looked up gratefully, about to thank whoever caught her, and found herself looking into amber eyes. Sakura gasped lightly, then pushed herself up.

"You!" Chiharu had given her his name when she described him, but for the life of her (not a joke, no pun intended) she couldn't remember what it was. He seemed to find it amusing or something-he raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.

"'You!' Now, is that really the proper way to greet someone when you're wearing his ring?" She looked at him closely, trying to remember his name, and missed what he said.

"Syaoran...Li, right?" He looked slightly shocked, then covered it up with a smirk.

"You don't really know my name, do you?" She shook her head. He sighed. "So, that means you're not from around here. Who are you and where are you from?" Sakura sighed.

"We can't talk here. You need to come with me, we can talk there." Syaoran, confused, allowed himself to be pulled half-way to the woods, the same ones that he had made the stupid mistake of putting the ring on her finger. At the bridge, he forced her to stop.

"Why don't we talk here?" Sakura looked around frantically.

"Here?" Syaoran nodded. She glanced around. "B-But, the trees have eyes and the wind will talk. The grass will listen to every word we say, and then it'll hit the water." She looked at Syaoran, her emerald eyes fearful. "I can't talk here-we must continue onward!" Syaoran looked out to the slowly setting sun and sighed.

"All right, all right. Lead on." She smiled brightly, the same smile she gave him when he placed the ring (accidentally) on her finger, then pulled him forward again. It was pitch-black by the time she stopped, somewhere in the middle of the forest, and faced him.

"Close your eyes, please." Rolling them quickly, he obidently (Spelling?) closed them. Unknowing to him, she smiled softly. Then she turned toward the marker, a ribbon tied to the branches of the tree-a short portal to where she wanted to go. She opened her hands toward it, her eyes closed as well as she started to recite the lyrics to bring her and Syaoran back to her home-her new home. "Come with me-together, you and I, will travel through the darkness and the night, to await the setting of the new morning's light. Come with me-together, you and I, can make the night as day, eternally bright." There was a change in the wind which caused Syaoran to shiver subtly. 'When did it get so cold?' He could hear Sakura saying something, but he couldn't understand what.

"S-Sakura?"

"You can open your eyes now, Syaoran-kun!" He opened his eyes and looked around, then jumped. He was surrounded by people, all saying different things about 'the new arrival' and 'this one's with SAKURA!' and comments like that. He groaned inwardly.

WHAT in the WORLD has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Me: So, this one is slightly longer than normal...i originally had a different one written, but (stupid me) it got deleted...  
Kurogane: Are we finished here?  
Me: More or less. Why?  
Kurogane: There is no 'more or less', it's a 'yes' or 'no' question.  
Me: Fine. So? That doesn't mean anything.  
Kurogane: Before this turns into a full-blown argument, I think I'll give up on you. (turns around muttering)  
Me: I think it's best that I mention this now. (whispers in Kurogane's ear)  
Kurogane: WHAT?!  
Me: Uh-huh!  
Kurogane: Isn't there a better way to do this?  
Me: NOPE!! Thank you for reading, and review if you can, please!

Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	3. Walking Around the Way

Random sayings: Hello, my fans and friends!  
Kurogane: And here we go again...sigh  
Me: Y'know, you keep up that attitude and I might just speed up what I promised I'd do in the last chapter.  
Kurogane: You wouldn't dare...  
Me: Try me, Big Puppy.  
Kurogane: You know, I really hate working with her.  
Me: But I love you anyway, Big Puppy.  
Kurogane: One day...not today, but one day...and one day soon...  
Me: the usual disclaimer stuff...i can't really bear to say it all...it hurts so much..  
Kurogane: Just try your best to ignore her.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she pushed through people, trying to find her friends while people kept stopping her, congratulating her for the 'marriage', asking about the 'new arrival' and such. She had a hard time keeping a hold on Syaoran, and she could feel him start to panick slightly as the older memebers came forward, most of them with holes through their shirts which showed one of two things: 1) how they died or 2) parts of their skeleton. Needless to say, Syaoran was properly freaked out.

"I don't wanna talk with you anymore, just take me back and give me my ring back. Now!" Sakura looked at him over her shoulder.

"Chiharu wants to meet you." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Chi-Chiharu?" Sakura smiled.

"Yep! Besides, the gateway's sealed." Syaoran paled slightly.

"What does that mean?"

"You're stuck here for about a year." Syaoran shut his eyes and sighed. Who's bright idea was it that he get married in the first place? This wouldn't have happened, he was sure, if the stupid wedding hadn't been decided. That's right-decided. For him. He shook his head and opened his eyes again, this time taking in his surroundings. Sakura, to his gratefulness, had stopped pulling his arm and was chatting animatedly to a girl that looked about their age. Suddenly, he was pulled forward. "Chiharu, this is Syaoran. Syaoran-kun, this is one of my best friends, Chiharu." Chiharu studied him intently for a few seconds, making Syaoran very nervous.

"Pleased to meet you, Chiharu-san. Uh, how are you...feeling, I guess?" He sincerely was confused, and felt stupid about the question instantly. How in the world was he supposed to talk to these people without confusing them with living? Chiharu grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, as fine as a corpse can be, anyway. In other business, Sakura, honey, wanna take Syaoran to one of the rooms I've just mentioned?" Sakura smiled and nodded, grabbing Syaoran's hand.

"Come on, Syaoran-kun, follow me!" She pulled him (again) down the hall and Syaoran found himself keeping up better than last time. They stopped in front of the door, and Sakura put her finger to her lips. "One of them," she whispered, making Syaoran lean down to listen to her better. "One of them was able to go on quickly-she left almost instantly. She was only here for about three weeks, your time."

"And this one...?" Syaoran asked, having no clue as to what they were whispering about, nor whose room this was. Sakura smiled.

"This one refused. Managed to stay until she met someone down here." Standing up, Sakura pounded on the door. "Open up, please! I have something to tell you!" The door opened slowly.

"Sakura, honey? Is that you? What's so..." Her voice trailed off as she took in the young boy pushed in front of hre favorite corpse. Syaoran's eyes widened as well.

"Wha-"

"Syaoran?" He was suddenly blindsided and couldn't breathe...

Just who in the heck WAS this? Sakura laughed.

"Let him go, silly. You'll kill him for real." Syaoran was pushed back.

"You mean he's not dead?" Sakura shook her head. And Syaoran finally got a good look at whoever it was that tried to suffocate him.

"Fuutie?" She smiled.

"Syaoran...I wish Shiefa were here. She would've liked to see you..." She then frowned suddenly. "Wait, what are you doing here if you're not dead?" Syaoran pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Ask her. SHE brought me here." Sakura shrugged, smiling lightly, clearly amused.

"Chiharu told me to. You see," and here she leaned forward, whispering slyly "Syaoran, your lovely little brother, has decided to marry me." Fuutie squealed.

"Really?" Syaoran shook his head, about to explain.

"No, it was an accident! I was practicing, and she snuck up on me, and the ring slipped onto her finger." Fuutie shook her head.

"Now, now, Syaoran. It wasn't coincidence." Syaoran looked confused.

"What? It wasn't?"

"Nope! It was HITZUZEN!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Did Yuuko-san contact you again? About leaving?" Fuutie smiled sadly.

"Yeah...it's my last day here. I'll disappear, move on, in a couple hours." She shook her head and smiled brightly. "At least I got to see you before I left, Syaoran!" She leaned forward, whispering quietly in his ear, "And Sakura-chan's a nice girl. Don't make her cry." Smiling at the bewildered look on her brother's face, she hugged him and Sakura ("I would've anyway, but now you're family!" was her excuse...) before closing the door to her room. Syaoran shook his head.

"Anything else?" Sakura stared at the door for a bit longer, obviously in a trance, before jumping. Syaoran smiled softly. 'She really is quite cute, if you ignore the fact that she's dead...' He shook his head mentally. 'What the heck? I'm supposed to be married to Meiling, and I'm thinking more about this girl than her.'

"Syaoran...follow me...to the room..." Syaoran jumped.

"Wha-?" Sakura laughed.

"You're going to stay here for a year, living time, whether you want to or not. Now, either you get your own room, or Chiharu's gonna make you share with me. Take your pick." Syaoran shook his head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

From behind them, Rika and Chiharu stared.

"I don't like him." Chiharu looked at her friend curiously.

"You like everyone, Rika." Said girl shook her head.

"Something's gonna come up, I just know it. And it's gonna be because of him, I just know it. So therefore, I don't like him." Chiharu just shook her head.

"You're crazy. You like him, you just don't wanna admit it." Rika sighed.

"All right, all right. Whatever you say..."

"Syaoran has been gone a long time. Where could he be?" Meiling smiled hopefully at the obviously distraught mother.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Li-san." Yelan smiled at Meiling.

"Thank you, my dear.

"HEY, open up!" Syaoran opened the door and was greeted by a person...corpse, really...his height. He guessed that the boy was his age (when he died) and smiled weakly.

"Hello..."

"Karaoke night! Let's go, Li!"

"Wha--" Not having a chance to respond, Syaoran just followed the boy out to the same place Sakura had just dragged him from only hours before.

* * *

Me: Did ya like? I thought Yuuko should be mentioned at one point or something...  
Kurogane: Great...bring the annoying witch in here.  
Me: What's wrong with Yuuko?  
Kurogane: The way she acts, the way everything she does for you has a price...in all, she gets on my nerves!  
Me: Daddy, everyone gets on your nerves.  
Kurogane: Only cause no one knows what the heck they're doing half the time here and I cannot kill anyone!  
Me: I think it's best we just leave...  
Kurogane: Why?  
Me: Cause you sound like you'll kill someone.  
Kurogane: I can't, remember?  
Me: Yeah, you can. You, for some reason, just don't want to.  
Kurogane: It's cause of the stupid curse Tomoyo-hime put on me!  
Me: Yeah...that's it...anyway, thank you for reading, and review if you can, please!

Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	4. Takashi

Random sayings: Hello, my fans and friends!  
Me: I love that you people continue to read and review my work. It makes me so happy!  
Kurogane: All right, now stop being a sentimental idiot and get to work.  
Me: But, Kuro-myuu...don't you want me to tell the people a secret for my story?  
Kurogane: No, just get to work.  
Me: So mean...TT-TT ah, well. ANYWAY, the song is actually going to be from the Corpse Bride (Remains of the Day) OK? Enjoy!

There was a crowd, bigger than the one that had greeted him when he was with Sakura. A loud noice, and a cheer, as well as a loud "OW! WHY?" Sakura, somehow, found him among the people...er, corpses. It wasn't that hard, he supposed. Look for the only breathing person.

"Hey." She looked happy, her bright green eyes shining with excitement. He smiled. 'She really does have a nice smile...'

"What's up?" Sakura looked at the front.

"Chiharu's boyfriend from the top showed up. And it's a happy time for me..." She smiled brightly. "It's karoke night!" Syaoran was about to ask something, but was interrupted (for the time being) by two people joining them. One was Chiharu-he recognized her right away. She was pulling a boy his age by the ear, and Sakura laughed.

"So this is the famous Takashi, huh?" He smiled and bowed.

"I have heard, just now from Chiharu, that you have been married, Sakura-san." Sakura nodded. Takashi turned to Syaoran. "I'll assume that you are the groom? My pleasure." Syaoran blushed slightly. Takashi grinned slyly. "Did you know, when two people, like you, marry under such unusual circumstances like this, one of them is destined to be-" THUNK!

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES, TAKASHI!!" Takashi sat on the floor, his hands on the lump on his head.

"Chiharu, my love...you hit way too hard." Chiharu shrugged.

"Don't tell lies, idiot." Sakura piped up suddenly.

"Takashi-kun, tell me...how did you die?" Chiharu groaned.

"Sakura...you've got him started..." Takashi ignored her.

"Pretty normally, actually. I was stabbed." He moved his shirt to reveal the stab wound that went through his chest (he has to tell the truth at some point, right?) "Several times, act-" THUNK!

"IT WAS ONLY ONCE, I JUST SAID NOT TO LIE, IDIOT!" Takashi sat on the floor, tears pouring down his face. Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temples. Sakura just giggled.

"Which reminds me, how did you die, Sakura?" Takashi perked up at Syaoran's question and smiled brightly. Chiharu looked at Takashi, but he ignored it.

"I know!" He motioned toward the stage (they were setting up still, but they were almost finished. They had been preparing all day ) and someone threw a microphone. Takashi stared at it for a second, then jumped onto the stage.

"What's going on?" Chiharu groaned.

"The idiot's gonna sing...crap..." Takashi turned the mike on and cued the music (how they knew which song to play...who knows...--')

"HEY! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer! At least those of you who still got an ear. I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry, of our own jubaliciously lovely Corpse Bride!"

"Die, die, we all pass away. But don't wear a frown, cause it's really ok. You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but we all end up the remains of the day." Sakura laughed and shook her head when Takashi pulled her up.

"Well, our girl was a beauty, known for miles around, when a mysterious stranger came into town. He was plenty good-looking, but down on his cash. And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast. When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope. So our lovers came up with a plan to elope."

As the chorus went on, Takashi dance with Sakura, who was laughing and obviously enjoying herself. She pulled away and he spun her around, his hand on her wrist. Syaoran listened in wonder, trying to figure out if it was one of the boy's lies, or if this really happened.

It was so much fun, dancing with this boy that Chiharu had fallen in love with.

"Yeah, so they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight." Here, Takashi pulled Sakura to him and, grinning, spun her again. "Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove. You don't need much when you're really in love." Suddenly, he leaned forward, his hand by his mouth as if he were telling everyone a secert. "Except for a few things, or so I'm told. Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold." He grabbed Sakura's arm again and pulled her into a spin. "Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark, foggy night at a quarter to three, she was ready to go, but where was he?" For some reason, the first group popped up on Syaoran's left.

"And then?" He jumped and went to his right.

"She waited." Now, another group appeared on his right.

"And then?" Syaoran took a step back.

"There in the shadows, was it her man?" Another group, behind him.

"And then?" Syaoran looked around wildy. 'Where had they come from? Why were they circling him??'

"Her little heart beat so loud." All three groups, at once now. Syaoran sighed in defeat.

"And then?"

"And then, baby, everything went...black." It literally went black. It made Syaoran jumped until the spotlight went on on Takashi. "Now, when she opened her eyes, she was dead as dust. Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust." The lights went on and Syaoran was suddenly pushed forward.

"Wha-"

"So she made a vow, lying under that tree, that she'd wait for her true love to come set her free. Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand, when out of the blue comes this groovy young man." Sakura was pushed (by Takashi, of course) into Syaoran's arms. "Who vows forever to be by her side, and that's the story of our Corpse Bride!"

"Die, die, we all pass away. But don't wear frown, cause it's really ok. You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but we all end up the remains of the day!" Sakura laughed, and as the song ended, Walke dwith Syaoran off of the stage and to where Chiharu was sitting. Glaring daggers at Takashi.

"Hello, my lov-" THUNK!

"IDIOT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT LYING??" Takashi was on the floor again...lump on his head.

* * *

Me: Well, whatcha think? I thought that I should put some songs in it..the next one from Corpse Bride will be for me to know. I'm only gonna use two songs, this one and  
Kurogane: Are you gonna ruin the surprise?  
Me: Of course not.  
Kurogane:Then shut up.  
Me: So mean, Daddy...anyway, thank you for reading, and review if you can, please!

Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	5. Meiling Finds OutWhat?

Random sayings: Hallow!  
Me: Well, i will be the only one talking this time. Kuro-min decided to go slaughter some things a while ago, and he hasn't come back yet. TT-TT so here i am, alone...Review when you get to the end, please, if you can! This one will be extra long, for those who are probably going to kill me when they've finished reading. ENJOY!!

* * *

Syaoran blinked at the boy on the floor, laughing at the situation he was in while rubbing the ever-growing lump on his head. Takashi stood up slowly, still laughing.

"Tell me, Sakura-san, did I come close in how you died?" Sakura smiled secretly.

"Maybe, Takashi-kun. I won't say." Takashi pouted slightly.

"You know, if you hide secrets while dead, you coul-" THUNK!

"TAKASHI, WHAT DID I JUST SAY??" Takashi sweatdropped (so did Sakura and Syaoran) and laughed again.

"Hehe, never mind, Sakura-san, never mind..." Takashi turned to Syaoran. "Don't you just love how we all interact?" Syaoran nodded blankly, trying to figure out the best way out. Chiharu watched him, amused.

"Syaoran, dear, the portal is CLOSED. Meaning, it won't open, no matter how much you want it to. You are stuck here for a YEAR, and you'd better get used to it." The message, this time, REALLY sunk in, and Syaoran panicked.

"WHAT?? I HAVE TO GET MARRIED, I HAVE TO MARRY MEILING, AND I'M STUCK DOWN HERE??" Syaoran collapsed into a chair, and Takashi looked curiously from Chiharu to Sakura to Syaoran and back.

"Does anyone wanna explain who this...'Meiling'...is? I was under the impression he married SAKURA-SAN, and that this whole thing was for the two of them?" Chiharu sighed.

"No, it wasn't. Takashi, Sakura wanted to go up, and this idiot was practicing his vows-"

"SHE SUNCK UP ON ME!!" Syaoran jumped up again and pointed a finger at Sakura, who backed away slowly. "She snuck up on me and I placed the ring on her finger. It's YOUR fault I'm down here," he continued, snarling at Sakura, who's eyes widened. "It's YOUR fault, this is all because of you!" By now, the entire crowd had quieted and everyone was watching as the scene between the two 'newly weds' unraveled. Sakura didn't say anything, just listened as Syaoran ranted on. "That portal better open this time next year, I've got to marry Meiling, it's my duty! If it doesn't-"

"Stop right there, Syaoran." One of the girls came forward, and she was scowling at him. She placed her arm around Sakura and, carefully, brushed her hair to the side. "It's your fault, you're the idiot. Don't blame Sakura for your own stupidity."

"Rika!" Sakura gasped, shocked that her friend would speak to someone that way.

"And if the portal didn't open, what would you do?" Rika demanded, still glaring at Syaoran. "We are all dead down here, and we also outnumber you a lot. Most of us, in case you haven't noticed, are on Sakura's side." Syaoran scowled and turned away. Sakura watched quietly as he walked away, then noticed the tears that had started to well up in her eyes. Rika shook her head. 'Stupid boy...'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Meiling wandered to the bridge, where Syaoran (supposedly) put the ring on another girl's finger. Leaning against the railing, she sighed and looked down into the water.

"Pathetic, just pathetic. I can't do anything to help," She muttered, glaring at her reflection in the water. A noise made her look up, and, startled, she saw a little kid, wearing a cloak that covered their face, coming out of the woods, kicking the floor, obviously upset. Meiling felt sorry, and called out to the child. "Excuse me!" A little boy looked up, his face still half-covered by the cloak, and his eyes widened. Then he turned and ran, the cloak falling off his head. Meiling couldn't help it-she went after him. SHe didn't even notice that it got darker, or that they were going deeper into the woods as they ran. She kept her eyes focused on the black-haired boy in front of her. Finally, after a while, she caught up to him. Pulling his arm, she turned him to face her...

...and gasped in horror, dropping his arm. He pulled the cloak up again and covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes begging her not to scream.

"Please, Miss, please. I don't mean to frighten you, that's why I ran. I need somewhere to stay, but I can't go into town." Meiling felt herself calm down slightly, however, she couldn't stop her eyes widening in horror, couldn't stop her terror as the boy's other arm came out of his cloak, revealing a bony arm that was literally nothing but bone-there was no skin on his arm from his wrist to his elbow. Even his hand had no skin on it, and Meiling felt herself getting slightly sick. He followed her stare, then roughly pulled his arm back under his cloak. Slowly, he pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"Wh-What are...what are you?" Stammered Meiling, more than slightly horrified and suddenly, Meiling felt the world spin slightly. The boy stuck his arm out again and helped her sit down.

"I've been dead, Miss, for a while now. I'm nothing but a corpse, one in the wrong place." Meiling took a deep breath.

"Why are you here if you're dead?" She asked quietly, not wanting to offend this small, frail-looking boy in front of her. He smile sarcastically.

"The dead can come up, Miss, sometimes, when we're bored. I've forgotten the most important rule of coming up, and that's not to go over the time limit given, which is one day a year. I am stuck, you can say, here in the world of the living, for a year." Meiling stared at the boy for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He smiled softly.

"It's not your fault, Miss. I was the one that was stupid. I can't believe it, and there was a party tonight." Meiling smiled back, somewhat tentively and her fear showed through her smile.

"What was the party for?" He shrugged.

"Something about my sister's friend getting married. It's a problem, really it is, but my sister insists that we celebrate it. And now I'm stuck out here." Meiling shivered slightly at the word 'married' and her thoughts instantly went to Syaoran.

"Do you know who your sister's friend got married to?" The boy nodded, so vigerously that the cloak slipped off his head again, revealing the half of his face that the skin had worn off, an empty socket unmatching the happiness in the other eye. Meiling closed her eyes and looked away until he fixed his cloak.

"Sorry, Miss. I've forgotten."

"It's all right. If you will, will you tell me the name of the groom?"

"Oh, yeah." The boy thought a few seconds before smiling brightly. "It's something... Oh, Li Syaoran." Meiling's eyes widened and she thought (rather wildly, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true) 'COINCIDENCE! It's just a coincidence!' The boy shrugged. "Dunno what my sister was thinking, though, encouraging it while the guy was still alive."

"He married a CORPSE?" Meiling gasped. The boy nodded, confused. Meiling closed her eyes again, trying to compose herself. "Tell me, can the living...can they follow the dead down to where ever they are while they are alive?" The boy nodded, then realize that Meiling didn't see (having her eyes closed, still).

"Yeah. He's down there now, Li Syaoran is." Meiling's eyes popped open and widened.

"WHAT?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sakura sat in her room, staring into the white and black keys on the piano, her fingers tracing the keys lightly. Without thinking, she played the first thing that came to mind, the haunting melody echoing throughout the hallway. Syaoran heard the noise and came out to find the source. Finding himself standing outside Sakura's door, he hesitated, not knowing what to do if the corpse was with her friends. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and found Sakura, by herself, playing the piano. She was humming along with the music, not noticing Syaoran until he closed the door.

"Oh, it's you." She had turned to see him, and wasn't exactly happy. Frowning softly, she turned away when she realized that he wasn't going to leave. She placed her fingers on the piano again and continued playing. Syaoran walked over to her and sat next to her on the piano bench.

"You don't sound particularly thrilled to see me."

"Why should I be?" She stopped playing abruptly and turned her head to glare at him. "You yelled at me in front of everyone for what YOU messed up, and blamed it all on me. It's not my fault that this happened. You should've paid attention to where you were going, and you didn't."

"Please, hear me out." Sakura shook her head and put her fingers on the piano. Playing as loud as she could the same melody, Sakura was successful in blocking Syaoran's voice. She was definatly NOT in the mood to hear his excuses, and was in desperate need of her cousin/friend's advice in what to do. How funny-the reason she was dead is the very thing that ended up happening ANYWAY. What did Yuuko call it? Hitsuzen. It was definatly the worst case of Hitsuzen in the world, at least in Sakura's mind. While she mused, Syaoran tried desperatly to get her attention. Frustrated, he yelled. "SAKURA!!" She stopped playing and looked at him in shock. Seconds too late, he realized his mistake. "Uh..."

"You called me 'Sakura'. You said my name." Sakura said slowly. Suddenly she smiled. "Does this mean I can call you Syaoran?" Syaoran blinked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura giggled. Syaoran shrugged, not really caring what Sakura called him. He completely forgot why he was there in the first place. "I didn't know you played the piano."

"My mom taught me before she died." Syaoran blinked again.

"Oh. Sorry." Sakura shrugged, and continued playing.

"It doesn't matter, it's all right. She died when I was about six, and after that I grew up with my Aunt Sonomi, my friend's mother and my mother's cousin, living with us. And by the time I died, now, she had already been moved." Sakura smiled sadly at the thought that she would never get to see her mother, really see and talk with her mother. Syaoran saw the smile and misinterpreted it.

"You'll see her soon, though, right?" Sakura shrugged again.

"I dunno." Syaoran looked back at the piano.

"What song are you playing?"

"The one my mom taught me. It's called 'Sakura In the Winter'. My father loved hearing me play this for him after Mom died." Syaoran was quiet after that, listening to the melody that Sakura played.

BAM!!

"Sakura, have you seen Ai?" Sakura stopped playing and turned to look at Chiharu, Rika behind her, both with identical faces that were a mix of worry, fear, and confusion.

"No, I thought he was at the party, then went to his room." Syaoran looked at the three girls, Sakura's face getting tinged with the worry that was splayed all over the other girls' faces.

"Maybe, he's down here somewhere."

"Yeah," Sakura muttered. "Let's hope that he's down here somewhere."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I'm sorry, Miss. What is your name?" Meiling looked at the boy and, hiding her horror at her...well, ex(she cringed inwardly at that-what would her mother say?)-fiancee marrying a corpse, smiled.

"Meiling. And you?" The boy smiled.

"Atunaki. My sister and her friends call me 'Ai' for short." Meiling smiled at the boy...no, his name was Atunaki. Ai.

"Which do you prefer, Atunaki or Ai?" He smiled.

"Ai."

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN!! Just kidding. Well, at least we know what happened to the little boy Chiharu was asking about. But who's brother is he? . who knows?...oh, wait, i do. Anyway, the melody Sakura was playing on the piano (Sakura in the Winter) is something i came up with from the top of my head. I highly doubt it exist. If it does, it doesn't belong to me at all. understand that. And Takashi was wrong! GASP! oh well. Hitsuzen (and Yuuko) belong to CLAMP, as does Cardcaptor Sakura. Review, review, review! (only if you can) i am going to be picky now, i guess. i need to know how awful this stuff is. so i want at least two reviews!! can't be that hard, can it? just click on the 'review' button, write "this sucks, how did you come up with something as horrible as this?" then click send or done or submit or whatever, then continue on your merry way. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!!

Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	6. AiDiscovered?

Random sayings: Hallow!  
Me: You guys are the best. I told you that you guys could dis my story skills, I even gave you guys the perfect example of a review you could send me, and you come up with the exact opposite! You guys are so great!  
Kurogane: Can we just get on with this? I wanna leave already.  
Me: Don't you love me, Daddy?  
Kurogane: Heck no, I just put up with you...and that's barely.  
Me: Kuro-tan's so mean...TT-TT ENJOY!! Sorry for not updating in like, forever!!!  
Kurogane: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!!  
Me: Ok, ok...jeez...

* * *

Meiling looked around quietly, then motioned behind her. A small figure ran in after her, holding his cloak with his living-looking hand.

"Meiling, is that you?" Meiling cringed and sighed, holding Ai back with one hand. 'Mother...' Smiling slightly, motioning for the boy behind her to be quiet, she moved into her mother's view.

"Yes mother, it's me." Her mother smiled softly.

"Dear, I know you're upset about this, but don't hold it against Syaoran if he-"

"I know who Syaoran is!" A voice piped up from behind Meiling and she groaned. Ai came forward, clutching his cloak tightly and smiling at her mother with the part of his face she could see. Her mother recoiled instantly, without knowing why.

"W-Who is this, dear?" Meiling forced another smiled on her face, imagining how her mother would react when she found out WHY he held the cloak over his face and his body.

"His name is Ai." Ai smiled wider.

"Yep! And mother, I know who Syaoran is! He married my sister's friend!" Meiling's mother blinked.

"H-He did now, did he?" Ai nodded. Meiling closed her eyes and barely repressed a sigh. 'Little kids...'

"Well, mother, Ai needs to get to bed now, and we have to search for Syaoran, remember?" Meiling smiled uncertainly, pushing Ai into her room.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly when she had closed the door. "What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"My mother doesn't need to know that! Syaoran was supposed to marry me, and the fact that he married someone who is...is...."

"Dead?" Ai input helpfully. Meiling groaned.

"Yes, dead. Just," Meiling sighed. "Let's not talk about this anymore. So tell me, Ai, what happened to you."

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes as she thought, walking behind Syaoran. He was walking up to the room where they kept the orb that allowed them to see into the lives of the living-he wanted to check up on his original fiancee, Meiling or something. She didn't understand-he hated Meiling (well, not really-he just didn't like the fact that he had to marry her) but he still wanted to see if she had married someone else in his place. Sakura sighed-this was confusing.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Syaoran stared at the kid who was talking to Meiling. He was a short kid, really, with a long cloak. He looked kinda, well...suspicious to Syaoran. Sakura looked around from behind him and gasped.

"It's Ai!" Syaoran blinked.

"Ai...? Oh, that kid! The one you guys are looking for!" Sakura stared.

"W-Why is he up there? He shouldn't be there! He knows better!" Sakura whirled around. "CHIHARU! RIKA! I FOUND AI!" Syaoran winced as Sakura turned back to the orb, eyes filled with worry and concern for her friend's little brother.

"What? Where is...oh. Oh, no." Chiharu and Rika had appeared behind Sakura. "What happened? Why is he up there?" Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno. We just found him." Chiharu's eyes narrowed.

"Just who's the chick? What is she doing with Ai?" Sakura smiled slightly.

"That's Meiling. She's my...well, was my fiancee." Everyone was quiet. Then-

"He can't stay up there. He's too young-he'll get found out!" Rika shook her head.

"There's no way for him to get back down here-the portal's closed, remember? There is nothing we can do but hope. Pray that he's smart enough not to tell anyone about who and what he is." Rika sighed.

Syaoran tried to help. "Meiling won't tell anyone, so he'll be safe with her." Chiharu glared at him.

"How do you know? Hmm? Have you met her before?" Syaoran stared, wide-eyed, at Chiharu. Sakura frowned slightly.

"Chiharu...."

"Stay away. Don't..." Chiharu sighed and ran out of the room, Rika behind her. Sakura stared after her friends.

"Will she?" She whispered, not looking away from the door. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

"What?" Sakura finally looked at him.

"Will she keep his secret? From the rest of the world?" She asked again. Syaoran could only stare at her. 'She's really worried...' Sakura looked worried, her eyes were filled with tears, and there was no way that she could've been able to say she was all right-she had fear written all over her face. And for some reason, some strange and unknown reason, it touched something in him. Something deep, deep in his memory bank, and at the moment, all he could do was nod at her, answering her question silently. She stared at him for a few seconds, not trusting her voice enough to say "Good" or even "Thank you." She whirled around and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, the sound of a piano, playing the same melody, came and washed throughout the hallways.

It was the perfect song for the moment.

* * *

Meiling couldn't help but sigh. Ai had fallen asleep in her bed, keeping his cloak on "So I don't scare you in the middle of the night, Miss Meiling." She smiled softly-he was such a cute kid. The fact that he was dead didn't do much to phase her-not anymore, at any rate. Looking at him, she thought of unfair it was that he died. It tied him, in a way, to the girl-the _princess_- who had died in a neighboring kingdom. He had mentioned her several times as well, stating that he and her were close during their lifetime, and that he was so upset that what had happened to him happened, taking him away from her. Her and her friend-well, not her friend, he had said with a small laugh. Her betrothed. He couldn't recall their names, he couldn't recall much of it-he had only been, and will forever be, seven and a half. Seven and a half-not a very good age to die.

"Sister..." he murmured. Meiling started and shook her head.

"You'll be with her again soon." She whispered, smiling softly. "I'll help you."

* * *

Me: Not that bad, yeah?  
Kurogane: It took you forever to update.  
Me: Awww, did you miss me, Kuro-mii?  
Kurogane: No way. How long is it gonna take you to update this time?  
Me: Hopefully not this long. Why?  
Kurogane: Good. Take longer. I hate being paired with you.  
Me: You're so mean, Kuro-chi! Well, that's all i have to say! JA NE, til next time, my friends!


	7. What A Mess!

Hallow. I am sorry. Very, truly, honestly sorry. i went brain dead for this story. literally. i'm really really really really really sorry. On we go, i guess....

Disclaimer: i no own, sorry. nothing-not even the plot. how sad...

* * *

The next morning, Meiling managed to get Ai out of the room without being discovered, but he wouldn't go much farther than the shed in her yard. She looked at him questioningly.

"Miss, I am dead." He reminded her. "People will be frightened of me without knowing why, and if my cloak were to ever fall off..." Meiling remembered suddenly, her reaction to him, her mother's. It was so easy to forget he wasn't alive.

"Right, I forgot. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"No worries, Miss. I'll wait for you here, until you come back." Meiling smiled.

"Good idea."

* * *

Rika stared morosely at the spider colony in front of her. Chiharu sat next to her, annoyed.

"Rika, this really isn't like you. I mean, you don't like Syaoran Li, that's true, but--"

"You don't understand." Rika said sadly. "You weren't there, you don't get it. I just remembered myself..." Chiharu leaned forward, interested.

"Remembered what, Rika?"

"A lot, and --" She sighed. "I'll tell you. Here, sit down..."

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed next to Syaoran.

"Morning." He winced slightly when her arm, both covered with wristbands that were black with pink flower petals (he vaugly recognized them as Sakura petals), touched his. It was stone cold, and she realized it instantly, pulling away with a mumbled "Sorry."

"It's good. Morning." He had only said her name once, that one time to get her attention, and now he couldn't bring himself to say it again.

"I'm sure that someone can still cook." Sakura said helpfully. "If you don't eat, you could starve. And then you'll die for real. We couldn't have that, could we?" She tried to laugh it off.

"I've only been down here a day, maybe a day and a half. I won't starve anytime soon, don't worry about me." Syaoran said harshly. Sakura winced and stood up, clapping her hands.

"Well, in that case, I could show you around, or--"

"You don't get it." Syaoran could feel himself losing patience, and his temper. He tried to hold it in, not take frustrations out on the girl in front of him, but he couldn't help it. "I don't want to hang out with you, nor do I want you to pity me or anything. I just want you to leave me alone. Now, go away." Sakura had stared, wide-eyed, at the outburst. Then, she bowed her head lightly in Syaoran's direction.

"As you wish, Sya-oh, Li-kun." Sakura felt tears well up again and she willed them down. She felt as if she had taken one step forward, and suddenly was pulled back six steps. Turning around, she flew out of Syaoran's room.

Syaoran, on the otehr hand, saw the tears and instantly felt regret. He buried his head in his hands and sighed. 'What's wrong with me?'

* * *

Sakura ran to her room and tripped over a picture she managed to sneak from her room without her brother or Father noticing. It was a picture of herself, Tomoyo, and another person. Picking it up, she rubbed her eyes and sighed, staring at the picture. 'Mother, I don't know what to do.' She thought, crying. 'Nothing went according to plan, and now I'm so confused...'

* * *

Chiharu stared, eyes wide, at Rika.

"So then--"

"Yes!" Rika said. "But don't say anything, especially to them. I mean, Sakura's noticed, I think, but--"

"Got it." Chiharu promised. She looked down at Rika. "Not a word to anyone."

* * *

A month passed and Syaoran was still nowhere to be found. Only Meiling and Ai knew where he was, but who would believe them?

Meanwhile, the tall dark male that had alerted them of Syaoran's "wedding" seemed to get happier and happier each day day Syaoran wasn't found. However, knowing what she knew from Ai, Meiling had put her foot down, insisting that she wouldn't marry anyone but Syaoran, and she wanted to wait at least a year before agreeing to marry anyone else.

* * *

Sakura lisened to Yuuko, a frown on her face.

"But, I thought that--"

"Sometimes, what we think isn't true, or what ends up happening." Yuuko said gently. "In this case, it has to be done."

"No, no, no, that can't be true!" Sakura wailed. Syaoran, walking by, paused, frowning. In the hallway outside Sakura's door, fragmented sentences came out. "He can't! ...too much...too soon...kill him..." He almost laughed at the thought of Sakura killing anyone. There was a relpy, a long one it seemed, and Sakura exploded. "Why do I have to kill Syaoran?" Syaoran's eyes widened and he back up slowly, then turned and ran to his room.

Inside her room, Sakura fought viciously with Yuuko.

"He will. It's true."

"He can't!" She protested. "It's too great of a sacrifice, too much for him to bear, and it's way too soon. I won't kill him, he won't kill him. I can't let that happen."

"That's not possible, Sakura, you know as well as I that you can't interefere." Yuuko said sternly. "If it doesn't happen, he'll marry Meiling, and then he'll have to kill him. So you need to do it."

"Why do I have to kill Syaoran?" Sakura yelled, fisting her hands by her side.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Yuuko said gently. "It's what you have to do."

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't...I won't do that to him..." Sakura fell to her knees, crying as Yuuko disappeared. "I can't...Mother, forgive me..."

* * *

Ai was sitting in the yard, waiting for Meiling to come back, when a ball was rolled up to him. He looked up to see the stranger who wouldn't reveal his name or face.

"Wanna play ball, kid?" He rapsed out.

"My name's not 'kid'." Ai stated. "It's Atunaki."

"Girl calls you Ai." The man said.

"Miss's name is Meiling." Ai said, keeping his cloak over his head as the wind blew softly. "And mine is Atunaki."

"Listen, kid--"

"Ai, come here!" Meiling ordered, her eyes narrowed. Ai jumped up and flew to Meiling, hand tight over the cloak. "I've been calling you." Meiling scolded lightly, pulling his arm. He followed her instantly.

"Sorry, Miss." She nodded silently and pulled him to her room, then sagged against the door in relief. "Miss?"

"Didn't want you to be found out." Meiling smiled and reached out, ruffling his hair and knocking his hood off. By this time, she was used to it, his face, and didn't cringe. "That wouldn't be good." Ai's face shone happily.

"Thanks, Miss."

* * *

Syaoran sat in his room, stunned that Sakura was ordered--no, probably going--to kill him. Sakura, naive, innocent Sakura--he fumed suddenly. How dare she plan this? This was her fault (he kept telling himself that lie) and now she wants to kill him? He started getting furious.

"Syaoran-kun?" His eyes flew to Sakura. She smiled hesitantly, but was obviously relieved he would allow her to continue calling him by his name. "Hey, Syaoran-kun, aren't you getting hungry?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, why?" He asked, ignoring the hunger pang in his stomache. Sakura frowned.

"Come on, you haven't eaten much since you got here, and that was a month ago."

"Don't worry about me." He said.

"But--"

"I already have a mother, thanks." Syaoran cut in. "I don't need you fussing over me." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, glaring.

"I'm just trying tomake sure you don't starve to death." She informed him. "It would be a shame if you couldn't return to your precious Meiling."

"You--"

"Sakura, someone new has just come in!" Chiharu stuck her head in and said breathlessly. Sakura whirled around--she loved it when new people came in. She ran to the door and joined Chiharu, chattering happily with the girl.

"Who?" Sakura asked. Syaoran followed out of curiosity.

"Dunno." Sakura ran ahead, pulling Chiharu and suddenly stopped short.

"Ah..." She mumbled, eyes wide. A black-haired boy stood, smiling and introducing himself to a couple of men with holes in their blue shirts. He pushed his glasses up his nose, blue eyes shining as he laughed at a joke one of them told. The boy turned and caught eyes with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed in a surprisingly deep voice, coming towards her. She smiled brightly and pushed through the crowd in his direction.

"Eriol-kun!" He wrapped her up in a hug and Syaoran looked away, annoyed. "What happened?" He laughed.

"Experiments with Cerberos and Spinnel. I forgot those two didn't get along, so--" He mae a *BOOM!* motion. "They're all right, but I guess I was the unlucky one."

"Oh, poor Eriol." He smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan. I don't regret anything." She smiled slyly.

"Even that?" Syaoran noticed, to his growing annoyance, that the other boy--Eriol--had moved closer to Sakura, his forehead on hers.

"What's this really about, Sakura-chan?" Eriol whispered, realizing his age-old friend had a greater purpose in mind.

"Tell you later. Play along, thought, yea?" She pleaded softly. He smiled and spun her around suddenly, his hands on her hips. He smiled and spun her around suddenly, his hands on her waist.

"Like I can deny you anything, Sakura-chan!" He said happily. As he spun around, he noticed brown hair and amber eyes glaring at him. His own sapphire eyes narrowed and the boy moved away. 'If that's who I think it is...' He thought, setting Sakura down gently and smiling at her. 'If that's who I think it is, then I probably came just in time.

* * *

Me: I am honestly sorry.  
Kurogane: Dang, I thought you died.  
Me: Did you miss me, Daddy?  
Kurogane: No.  
Me: How mean! TT_TT reivew, please...


	8. Old Friends, and New Stories

Me: Wassup!  
Kurogane: You sound like an idiot.  
Me: Don't be so mean, Kuro-mii  
Kurogane: Stop calling me that!  
Me: To reply to a review--  
Kurogane: Just get on with the fic already!  
Me: But this is important! For 13opal, i would love to e-mail you, but i can't find you on ff . net anywhere. So, please PM me or something, then we'll talk, yea?  
Kurogane: Are we gonna go on with the story any time soon?  
Me: Yea, yea, yea. Right now, I swear, yea?

Disclaimer: i no own, sorry. nothing-not even the plot. how sad...

* * *

Sakura sat in between Eriol and Syaoran (how akward...) that night, talking and laughing with her old friend.

"Sakura-chan?" Eriol said softly. He leaned over in whispered in her ear (to Syaoran's growing annoyance). "I would like to speak to you privately, if you don't mind."

"All right." Sakura said agreeably. Pulling him up, she led him to her room and shut the door. "What's wrong, Eriol-kun?"

"That boy, the one sitting next to you and looking miserable and sending hate glares towards me...who is he?" Sakura's face fell slightly.

"Eriol-kun..."

"Answer, Sakura-chan." Eriol said gently but firmly. She sighed, looking away.

"Li Syaoran." She said softly.

"And why is he down here?" Sakura bit her lip. "How did he die, and manage to come across you? Sakura-chan?"

"He's not dead." Sakura said. "He's...well, he..." She held out her left hand, showing im the ring on her finger. Eriol stared at it.

"That's...that's a..."

"Wedding ring." Sakura supplied helpfully, smiling lightly. It vanished, however, due to Eriol's expression.

"I don't believe this!" He yelled. "After all this time, you...and then he comes out of nowhere to..."

"It's a---"

"Good thing Touya can still see ghosts!" Eriol snarled, furious at himself for not being able to prevent this better, hitting his hand with his other fist.

"Eriol-kun, don't bring Onii-chan into this." Sakura pleaded. He sighed.

"Fine, only because I don't know how." Eriol sighed again. "How did this happen, Sakura-chan?"

"It's a long story." She responded.

"Spill." He said, using their special code word for 'spit it out already.'

* * *

Rika noticed Syaoran staring viciously at the counter and approached him slowly.

"Li-kun?" She said softly. He turned to her. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." was the curt response.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" She asked softly, looking around for the girl.

"With what's-his-face, glasses-guy." Rika stifled a laugh.

"You mean Hiiragizawa-kun?" He snorted and looked away, shrugging a shoulder indifferently. "Sakura-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun are very old friends. I was a friend to Sakura-chan while she was alive as well." Rika smiled softly. "It's easy to be friends with her. She's so nice, so caring, and so easy to please sometimes." Syaoran turned to look at the black-haired girl, realizing with a start that she was quite a few inches shorter than himself. "And naive. It makes you want to protect her."

"How did you die, Rika-san?" Syaoran asked suddenly. She bit her lip.

"I was...in a war. I'm young, but my mother was a nurse and she needed help, so many were being injured and killed." Rika frowned sadly. "I helped my mother in the nurse's tent. I couldn't do a lot, but more often than not, the soldiers needed the smiles and laughter of a young child more than medicine, and it helped them when they passed over. Most of them did, and I've had many people come up to me thanking me for my laughter." Syaoran tilted his head, looking at the girl. She lifted her head. "Our tent was attacked one day, and..." Rika moved the hair over her left ear, which was next to Syaoran. "I got shot here..." her shoulder was exposed. "...and here..." She lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomache "...and here." Her shirt was dropped. "It took me two and a half hours to die. Sakura-chan was very distressed about it, and barely ate for a week. We were the same age then."

"How old were you?" Rika laughed humorlessly.

"About twelve." She thought about it, then...."Yes, that's right. Tweleve, because I was going to turn thirteen in a week and a half."

"Not a good age to die." Syaoran commented casually.

"No, Sakura-chan, at least, was seventeen. Not any better, but it could be worse."

"She's seventeen?" Syaoran asked. Rika smiled lightly, humor back on her face.

"Yes, she's seventeen. Actually, she was about to turn eighteen. You are eighteen already, are you not?" Rika asked.

"Yea...how'd you know?" Syaoran looked at Rika, amazed. Rika giggled.

"Lucky guess, actually." She turned her head and smiled warmly at Eriol as he sat down and joined the two. "Hiiragizawa-kun." He smiled.

"Rika-chan, hello. It's been quite some time since I last saw you."

"You as well." She replied.

"Well, it's good to see you again." She giggled and Syaoran made a face, looking away. "Ah, Li-san." Syaoran turned, eyes wide.

"How did you---"

"You hurt Sakura-chan in any way..." Eriol started casually, looking at Syaoran out of the corner of his eye. "And I will make certain that when you die, you will not be in a particularly pleasant place." Syaoran scowled.

"Ah, Rika-chan."

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I haven't seen Ai-kun." Eriol frowned lightly. "Where is he?"

"He got trapped up there." Rika stated blankly.

"Up...oh, I see." Eriol frowned again. "That could be a problem, correct?"

"Hopefully, not." Rika said. "Li-kun's fiancee...well, ex-fiancee (Syaoran winced at that---his mother would kill him for real when he gets back) found him. He says she'll keep it quiet."

"Let's hope so." Eriol said lightly, ignoring Syaoran's glare. "Let us hope so."

* * *

Ai leaned on the edge of Meiling's bed, watching the girl as she slept. He was an expert at doing this without being detected, for he had done it to his sister until she died.

"Miss is very kind." He said softly. "She reminds me of my nee-san." Ai watched as Meiling pulled the covers over her shoulder and sigh in her sleep. He smiled lightly. "Miss deserves to have good luck."

* * *

Syaoran's scowl got deeper as he searched for Sakura. For some reason, the girl couldn't be found anywhere. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a flash of short brown hair.

"Kinomoto-san!" He called (he couldn't call her 'Sakura' again, he didn't know why). The girl turned around---Sakura. She waved at him before turning to the blackness before her. Syaoran ran up to her. "Kinomoto-san. What are you doing?"

"This is my favorite place, here." Sakura said softly. "The water's so pretty, and---"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, confused. She giggled.

"I forgot, you don't see it, you're still alive." Sakura turned suddenly, placing her hands over his eyes. He shuddered, but allowed her to keep her hands there.

"What---"

"Here, let me try to show you what I see." She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Shut your eyes."

"Ok." He obeyed.

"Picture: nice, soft, warm sand...picture: clear, cool, blue water...picture: colorful, slow, breathtaking sunset..." As Sakura continued to describe the scene she saw, Syaoran's breath caught. She smiled at this. "That's what I see."

"Kinomoto-san..."

"Yea?" He placed his hands on her wrists (noticing the black wristbands again) and pulled her hands away from his face, opening his eyes to stare directly into her green ones.

"How did you die, Kinomoto-san?" Her jaw dropped---she didn't expect the question. He noticed dimly the Sakura petals on her wristbands.

"I..." Her voice came out in a whisper. "I was in my room...I was alone..."

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu ran in, eyes wide. "Sakura-chan, come here, quickly!" Sakura glanced at Syaoran, then turned to follow her friend. Syaoran didn't move. Her words rang in his head.

'I was in my room...I was alone...' Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed silently. The words, the fact that she was alone when she died, made him feel horrible.

He was beginning to regret his quesion.

* * *

Me: I am honestly sorry.  
Kurogane: Dang, I thought you died.  
Me: Did you miss me, Daddy?  
Kurogane: No.  
Me: How mean! TT_TT reivew, please...


	9. Tears to Shed

I'm sorry. I live!!! XD there's a time-jump here. beware the time jump. XD

* * *

Sakura stood next to Chiharu in surprise as Yuuko spoke to the three girls.

"She can't!" Chiharu protested, her eyes filling with tears. "She can't do that, it could ruin everything!" Yuuko smiled sadly as Syaoran entered the room.

"Who can't do what?" He asked quietly. Rika turned to him, and he was surprised by the anger in the deceased 12-year-old's eyes.

"You promised." She hissed angrily. Chiharu turned, saw Syaoran, and pulled Rika back into her, wrapping her arms around the 12-year-old. Rika didn't notice. "YOU PROMISED!" She yelled angrily.

"It's not his fault!" Sakura cried, standing in front of Rika and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It isn't, Rika, please!"

"You can say that!" Rika yelled at Sakura. "I would not believe it if you _didn't_ defend him! You love him! But he promised!" Sakura turned red slightly at the girl's words, but managed to stay focused.

"Nobody could say that she would do that, it was an accident!" Rika froze at Sakura's words, but turned tear-filled eyes to her.

"But..." Chiharu let her go and she flew forward, her arms wrapping around Sakura's waist as her face buried itself in Sakura's shoulder and Rika sobbed. Chiharu pulled Syaoran out of the room and Yuuko disappeared.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, confused. Chiharu sighed.

"Meiling is going to tell someone about Ai-chan." She said quietly.

* * *

Meiling took a deep breath, but paused when she saw a boy coming towards her. He had grey hair and a friendly smile. She stopped and looked towards him.

"Hello." She called. He looked at her.

"Hello." He said politely. "I was wondering---my friend and I are traveling, looking for a Li Syaoran?" Meiling smiled a little bitterly.

"Syaoran-kun has been missing for a while now, sir." The boy frowned.

"This isn't good." He tilted his head when a shout was heard. "To-ya, here!" Another boy, one with black hair and a scowl, came over.

"Yuki, stay with me. We just gotta find this gaki and get out of here."

"Syaoran-kun is missing, To-ya." The black-haired boy's---To-ya?---scowl deepened.

"What do you mean, missing?" He asked quietly.

"Gone." Meiling answered for him. "POOF. Like that. For a while now. What, about maybe three, four months by now?" She informed them. Brown eyes narrowed in anger.

"I think we're late." He mumbled.

"Or things could work out perfectly." The grey-haired boy said softly. He smiled at Meiling. "My name is Yukito, and this is Touya." Meiling smiled.

"Meiling."

* * *

Sakura went to Syaoran's room and knocked on the door softly. When he didn't answer, she opened it quietly and found him staring out of the window.

"Syaoran-kun?" She said softly. He turned to her.

"What?" He whispered. She smiled.

"I wanted to check on you. Rika-chan's calmed down, and she apologizes for her behavior." Syaoran looked back out of the window. "Syaoran-kun, I---"

"How much longer until the portal opens up?" Syaoran asked. Sakura frowned.

"I dunno. You've only been down here about four months. Maybe eight more (A/N: there are twelve months in a year, yea)?" Syaoran scowled and hit the windowsill in frustration.

"I need to be up there now! I have to marry Meiling!" Sakura took a deep breath and she shook her head.

"Meiling-san is fine without you, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran whirled to face her.

"You don't know that!" He hissed. "I have to marry her!"

"Have to? Or want to?" Sakura asked. He froze, staring at her, before narrowing his eyes.

"I want to and I have to." Sakura shook her head.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to." Syaoran's eyes narrowed even more.

"I want to, because she's alive and she can do things, a lot of things, that you will never be able to do." Sakura's eyes widened to the size of plates and her lip started quivering.

"You don't mean that...." She trailed off, her hands shaking as she tried to calm herself. She didn't look as she particularly believed it.

"I do. Very much." He promised angrily. Sakura took a step back, then turned and fled to her room, passing Chiharu and Rika on the way. The two girls looked at each other, then after Sakura. After a second hesitation, they flew after the girl. They found her in her room, sitting on the piano bench.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Rika asked gently, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Sakura sniffled.

"Was it Syaoran again?" Chiharu whispered. Sakura tensed, but that was all the answer Chiharu needed. She shook her head, anger on her face. "What was it this time? Hmm?" Sakura took a shaky breath.

"Meiling-san." She whispered. Chiharu scowled.

"What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?" She asked.

"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile." Rika said, trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura pushed her friend's hand off of her shoulder.

"How about a pulse?" She asked moodily. Chiharu shook her head.

"Overrated by a mile." She said.

"Overvalued." Rika added.

"Overblown."

"If he only knew the you that we know." They said together. Sakura sighed and Rika tried to get her attention from the piano.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring." She told her, holding up Sakura's hand so Sakura could see the gold band around her finger.

"And she doesn't play piano." Chiharu said.

"Or dance." Rika thought aloud.

"Or sing." Chiharu added. Rika smiled.

"No, she doesn't compare." They finished, but Sakura ignored them.

"But she still breathes air." They sighed.

"Who cares?" Chiharu and Rika questioned.

"Unimportant." Chiharu scoffed.

"Overrated." Rika insisted.

"Overblown." Chiharu told her.

"If only he could see how special you can be. If he only knew the you that we know." Sakura moved from the piano and went to her window, sighing as she looked at her friends.

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same. And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead." Sakura turned away from her friends and looked out the window. "But the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. And it seems that I still have a tear to shed." Chiharu grabbed her arm and pulled her to the piano.

"The sole redeeming feature from _that_ little creature, is that she's alive." Chiharu whispered to her.

"Overrated." Rika said softly.

"Overblown." Chiharu snarled, angry at Syaoran.

"Everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate." Rika said, smiling at her friend.

"Who cares?" Chiharu asked again.

"Unimportant." Rika repeated.

"Overrated." Chiharu insisted.

"Overblown." Rika siad gently.

"If only he could see how special you can be. If he only knew the you that we know." They said, but Sakura stopped listening to them.

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching. Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real." Sakura's voice broke and Rika's arms encircled her waist instantly. "I know that I am dead, but it seems that I still have some tears to shed." She broke down and Rika held her tighter.

* * *

The door to Sakura's room closed softly and Syaoran, feeling guilty, walked down the hall to his own room.


	10. Aichan's Secret Revealed

Touya and Yukito walked into Meiling's house, Yukito looking around and making comments on the things Meiling's family had collected. Touya walked with a scowl on his face, and Meiling had a feeling that he was going to be the harder one to deal with.

"Miss Meiling?" Ai came downstairs, and Meiling whirled around, staring up at the smaller boy. She tried to get him to go back upstairs, but Yukito and Touya also turned when he spoke.

"Oh, hello." Yukito smiled at him. Ai stared, wide-eyed, at him. "I don't bite. Neither does To-ya, though he looks like he might. Come on down."

"No, he has a lot to do." Meiling tried to say, but Yukito cut across her.

"He can take a quick break, can't he?" He smiled up at Ai again. "Come on, little one." Slowly, his hand tight on his cloak, Ai walked down the stairs. Meiling groaned quietly and put a hand on her face.

"Hello." Ai said softly, his hand tightening slightly. Yukito smiled and placed a hand over Ai's. Ai stared up at him again.

"That's better." Yukito knelt down to Ai's level. Glancing once at Touya, Yukito placed his hand on either side of Ai's cloak. Ai froze again. "Now, tell me the truth, child. You are no longer alive, are you?"

"What a ridiculous statement." Meiling laughed nervously. "Right, Ai?" Ai didn't say anything. "Ai?"

* * *

"How is Sakura?" Syaoran asked, grabbing Chiharu's arm as she walked past his room. Chiharu glared at him, yanking her arm back.

"You've no right to ask about her after what you said to her." She hissed. "And the sooner you're able to get back to the land of the living again, the easier it'll be on all of us." Syaoran stared after her, a frown on his face.

"I've gotta talk to someone about this." He muttered. With a sigh, he strolled down the hallway. Frowning down at the floor beneath him, he didn't realize that anyone saw him until he heard his name.

"Li-kun!" He turned around and saw blue eyes behind thin glasses. Eriol closed the door to his room and stood next to the living boy. He motioned for Syaoran to continue when he didn't move. "Shall we walk and talk, then?"

"All right." Syaoran said distrustfully, keeping an eye on the other boy. Eriol didn't seem to notice.

"So, Sakura-chan and yourself, huh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Syaoran snapped. Eriol raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. "It was an accident. I'm engaged to someone else." Syaoran sighed heavily and glared at the floor again. "I just wanna get back home so I can marry her."

"May I tell you a story, Li-kun?" Eriol asked, forcing Syaoran to stop by placing his hand on his arm and frowning lightly.

"I'm a bit too old for stories, am I not?" Syaoran snapped lightly.

"It's an important story, about Hitsuzen." Eriol replied.

"Hitsuzen...?" Syaoran repeated, frowning lightly as well.

"Hitsuzen." Eriol repeated. "Inevitability. Fate. Destiny. Things like that."

"So, what's this story?" Syairan asked. Eriol smiled mysteriously.

"It's about a Princess." He said."A Princess and her best friend."

* * *

"Ai?" Meiling asked, a frown on her face.

"To-ya, look." Yukito said softly. Touya leaned down, frowning. "You see?"

"Ah..." Touya tilted his head to the side. "Answer Yuki's question, gaki."

"Q-Question...?" Ai stuttered lightly.

"Yes. You are not truly alive, are you?" Yukito tilted his head to the side and smiled. "In fact, I think I even remember your funeral...Ai-chan." Ai's eyes widened suddenly.

"Yukito!" He let go of the hood, and it fell back, revealing his face. Neither boy flinched. "Touya..."

"I was wondering why you looked familiar, Ai-chan." Yukito said, smiling. "I understand now. How is everyone, then? Sakura?"

"Everyone is fine!" Ai smiled happily. "Syaoran-kun is there, as well, and---"

"Syaoran?" Yukito tilted his head with a frown. "Do you mean...?"

"Perhaps we were too late after all." Touya muttered with a frown, glaring at the wall.

* * *

"What did you think?" Eriol asked Syaoran a few minutes later. Syaoran didn't answer at first, just kept his hands stuffed in his pocked and a frown on his face.

"I think I am too old for fairytales like this, Hiirigizawa-san." He said finally. Eriol sighed.

"Very well, then." He bowed lightly. "I shall leave you here, Syaoran-kun." As he walked away, Eriol shook his head. "But that story is more real than you think."

* * *

"Can you tell me something, Ai-chan?" Ai looked up at Meiling and nodded slowly. "How do you know them?"

"The dark-haired one, Touya-nii." He said. "Touya-nii is the big brother to one of my nee-chan's friends. Yuki-nii is Touya-nii's friend. They've been friends forever."

"I see." Meiling said. "Your nee-chan is...?" Ai smiled.

"Nee-chan is dead as well." Meiling winced lightly. "It just took a little longer for her time than it did mine."

"I'm sorry." Ai shrugged carelessly.

"It's ok, because someday Nee-chan and I will move on, and we'll be in a better place." Ai gave them all a big smile. "Yuuko-san says so."

"Ah, so Yuuko communicates with you guys as well?" Yukito smiled. "I'll be sure to ask her to send Sakura-chan a message someday. I want to ask you something, though, Ai-chan."

"What is it, Yuki-nii?" Ai asked, tilting his head and giving Yukito a confused look.

"It's about Syaoran-kun, and what he's doing down there."


End file.
